Chatconfortant
by Severso
Summary: Avec les années, Pattenrond a vieilli et Hermione s'inquiète de le voir si mal en point. Sur les conseils de Luna et accompagnée de Harry et Ginny, Hermione va amener son chat à la Ménagerie magique pour obtenir de l'aide... Et quelques révélations en prime.


Pattenrond fixait avec méfiance la jeune femme aux yeux exorbités qui l'observait scrupuleusement depuis plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'elle fit mine d'approcher sa main pour le toucher, l'animal feula et descendit de son perchoir avec lourdeur. Sa queue autrefois dressée avec panache traînait piteusement au sol comme un vieux balai fatigué par les âges, et son pelage lustré et fourni n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir dansant au fond des yeux de sa maîtresse.

Hermione observa tristement son vieux chat se glisser sous le buffet sur lequel il ne parvenait plus à grimper, disparaissant dans l'ombre. Le pauvre était au bout du rouleau.

Il éternua plusieurs fois, la truffe plantée au milieu de sa face écrasée apparaissant furtivement à chaque soubresaut. Dans l'obscurité luisait son regard jaune, dernier vestige de sa forme d'antan.

— Alors Luna, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu crois qu'on peut encore faire quelque chose ?

Hermione avait profité d'une visite surprise de son amie naturaliste pour lui demander d'examiner Pattenrond, dont l'état de santé la préoccupait de plus en plus. Si le caractère aigri et méfiant du mi-Fléreur était resté le même, son corps avait souffert des années passées et il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Finies les chasses aux gnomes, oubliées les siestes dans les plus hautes branches du pommier même les jeux avec Rose ne l'intéressaient plus. Il avait pourtant adopté la fillette dès que la petite famille était rentrée de Sainte-Mangouste, son attitude témoignant d'une surprenante tendresse protectrice envers le bébé.

— Je ne suis pas sûre, Hermione. Les Fléreurs ont une plus grande espérance de vie que les chats, mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose en croisement de félins. Pattenrond est âgé, même pour un mi-Fléreur. Enfin je pense. Peut-être qu'une décoction de matatabi… Tu ne sais pas vraiment quel âge il a, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, tournant ses yeux globuleux d'un bleu saisissant vers son amie.

— Il doit approcher des trente ans… Je l'ai acheté à la Ménagerie magique sur le Chemin de Traverse, avant la troisième année. Mais il était déjà adulte et la vendeuse m'avait bien dit que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire, expliqua Hermione, fouillant du regard l'obscurité sous le buffet d'un air soucieux.

— Allons voir Imelda dans ce cas. Elle aura peut-être une potion ou une herbe qui revigorera Pattenrond pour ses derniers jours parmi nous.

— Imelda ?

— La propriétaire de la Ménagerie. Je lui rapporte de temps à autres un ou deux spécimens de crabes de feu quand je reviens d'expédition aux îles Fidji. J'ai bon espoir d'un jour y découvrir une sous-espèce exotique de l'énormus à babille, précisa Luna d'une voix joyeuse.

— Vas-y Hermione, je surveille Rose et Hugo, proposa Ron qui se tenait jusque-là silencieux, les bras croisés, et en retrait des deux femmes.

Il observait Luna d'un air légèrement incrédule tandis qu'elle marmonnait, le regard dans le vague, à propos de poils de Fléreur, de jus de prunes dirigeables et de bave de crapaud violet géant.

Ron n'avait jamais éprouvé un amour débordant pour l'autre mâle du foyer, mais les deux rouquins se toléraient à présent et l'homme savait à quel point Hermione (tout comme Rose depuis quelques années) y était attachée. La voir aussi triste face à l'état de l'animal lui serrait le cœur.

Hermione hocha la tête, lança un sort d'attraction en direction du grenier pour en faire sortir le panier à chat et, à grand renfort de cajoleries et de promesses en tout genre, y enferma un Pattenrond de fort mauvaise humeur.

Hermione remercia son mari avant de sortir de la maison, son panier en osier gigotant coincé au creux du coude, et Luna lui emboîta le pas.

Alors que la sorcière aux cheveux ébouriffés s'apprêtait à transplaner, le cri perçant de son fils Hugo retentit à l'intérieur. Elle rouvrit rapidement la porte de la maison, vaguement paniquée, et chercha à croiser le regard de Ron.

— Je m'en occupe, file ! lui assura-t-il d'un ton confiant avant de grimper en vitesse l'escalier de la maison familiale sous les yeux inquiets de sa femme.

— Tu viens, Hermione ? Tu peux faire confiance à Ron, tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas souvent à la maison qu'il n'a pas à cœur d'être présent pour ses enfants. Il saura s'en occuper, dit Luna d'une voix douce.

— Oui, tu as sûrement raison, admit Hermione. Allons-y.

* * *

Le Chaudron Baveur était fidèle à lui-même : bourdonnant de magie, d'activités et de conversations loufoques. L'air y était chargé de lourdes odeurs de cuisine qui faisaient bouillonner la poussière ambiante.

Les deux jeunes femmes entreprirent de louvoyer entre les tables pour atteindre l'arrière-cour où se situait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Ce week-end-là, le pub était bondé : le beau temps et la période calme et prospère étaient propices aux flâneries dans le quartier sorcier et aux emplettes en famille ou entre amis. Hannah Abbot, qui venait de racheter l'établissement, était particulièrement aux anges et arborait un large sourire en distribuant à tour de bras Bièraubeurres, jus de citrouille, whisky Pur Feu et autres vins d'ortie. Les affaires marchaient bien.

— Hermione, Luna ! héla soudain une voix familière.

Les deux amies se retournèrent et virent une rousse rayonnante agiter le bras en leur direction. Attablée face à son mari, un jus d'œillet à la main, Ginny Potter avait les yeux qui pétillaient de malice. Alors que Luna et Hermione s'asseyaient à côté du couple, la rouquine s'exclama :

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais rentrée d'Amérique Luna, petite cachottière !

— Oh je suis arrivée hier soir, mais une urgence m'a conduite tôt ce matin tout près de chez Hermione et Ron alors, je suis passée les voir, se justifia la naturaliste.

— Et c'était pour quoi, cette fois-ci ? demanda Harry, souriant gentiment.

— Un lecteur du Chicaneur m'a certifié la présence d'un Ronflak Cornu Doré, tu te rends compte ? Mais ces spécimens-là sont encore plus difficiles à dénicher, il devait déjà être parti quand je suis arrivée, expliqua-t-elle.

Hermione, un sourire en coin, leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à raisonner Luna sur sa quête insensée d'autant plus si celle-ci permettait à la naturaliste, toujours par monts et par vaux, de venir donner de ses nouvelles.

Le panier en osier qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds vibra de colère. La jeune femme l'entrouvrit juste assez pour y passer la main et caresser son grincheux occupant, puis demanda :

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène, tous les deux ? Où sont James, Albus et Lily ?

— Les enfants sont au Terrier, Molly a volontiers accepté de les garder aujourd'hui. On profite un peu de cet après-midi en tête à tête, mais c'est surtout parce qu'on doit aller au Royaume du Hibou. Il nous faut une nouvelle chouette.

Le regard émeraude de Harry croisa brièvement celui de sa femme qui prit naturellement le relais.

— Ignotus ne va plus très bien. En digne successeur d'Errol, il a de nouveau voulu entrer par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Sauf que je n'en avais ouvert qu'un seul battant et il s'est cassé l'aile en fonçant contre la vitre. Avec l'âge, ses os sont devenus trop fragiles pour être réparés par magie et il n'a jamais supporté le Poussos spécial oiseaux. Nous avons donc décidé de le mettre à la retraite et d'acheter un autre hibou pour porter notre courrier. Harry a du mal à accepter l'idée qu'Ignotus soit sur le déclin.

— Vous savez, c'est Hagrid qui me l'a offert, pour remplacer Hedwige. Tellement de choses se sont passées depuis… Ignotus a distribué toutes les invitations à notre mariage et chacun des faire-part de naissance des enfants. Ça me fait mal de voir qu'il a autant vieilli. C'est une page qui se tourne.

— Il aura eu une belle vie, Harry. C'était inévitable. Cette page qui se tourne, elle est belle, remplie de bons moments et de joyeux souvenirs. Mais je passerai voir Ignotus si tu veux, il est peut-être infesté de quiess mexicains ! ajouta Luna d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

— Des… quiess mexicains ? fit Ginny, interloquée. Jamais entendu parler…

— Oh ce sont de toutes petites bestioles, pas plus grandes que des puces, qui rongent les plumes et une partie des os des volatiles magiques pour y faire leur nid. On les appelle comme ça parce que leur tête a une forme de sombrero, expliqua Luna.

Peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet, Harry capta soudain du regard le pendentif de la naturaliste.

— Tu le portes toujours ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle après un moment de silence où elle tripota machinalement son sautoir.

Hérité de son père, le bijou arborait le symbole des reliques de la Mort qui y brillait comme au premier jour. Elle s'expliqua :

— Je comprends très bien que tu restes discret à ce sujet, Harry, et j'aurais même trouvé cela tout à fait inconscient de le crier sur tous les toits, mais puisque j'ai des preuves irréfutables, dont la plus énorme se trouve juste devant moi, que le conte des trois frères n'est pas qu'une fiction pour enfants et que mon père avait raison, je ne peux plus simplement enlever ce collier et l'oublier. Dans un sens, le ranger dans une boîte poussiéreuse serait tourner le dos à la guerre et aux sacrifices que nous avons tous dû faire. Mais sois tranquille, je ne divulguerai jamais ton secret et l'emporterai dans ma tombe.

— Les gens se poseraient sans doute plus de questions à te voir soudain sans qu'avec, fit Ginny gentiment. Ce collier fait partie de toi.

— Tu as sûrement raison, Ginny, répondit Luna avec mélancolie.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où chacun des quatre amis resta plongé dans ses souvenirs.

— Bonjour Hermione, Luna ! Je peux vous servir quelque chose ? demanda Hannah qui venait d'apparaître devant leur table, tout sourire.

— Bonjour Hannah ! C'est gentil mais on doit filer, Pattenrond est impatient de sortir de son panier, je crois (en entendant son nom, le matou exprima de nouveau son mécontentement par un feulement rageur), nous devons nous rendre à la Ménagerie magique pour lui trouver un remède, il n'est pas très en forme, répondit Hermione.

— Oh très bien ! J'espère que tu y trouveras ton bonheur. Harry, Neville m'a chargée de te dire que les fleurs dont vous avez besoin pour votre enquête auront bientôt éclos. Je lui ai dit que tu étais là mais il était un peu trop occupé avec une bouture récalcitrante de Tentacula vénéneuse pour venir vous saluer. Il s'en excuse.

— Pas de problème Hannah, remercie-le de ma part et dis-lui que je passerai dans la semaine lui rendre visite à Poudlard.

— Je transmettrai ! promit Hannah qui saisit les verres vides du couple Potter et s'éloigna prendre la commande de gobelins bruyants qui venaient de s'accouder au bar.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le Chemin de Traverse tandis qu'Hermione expliquait l'état de Pattenrond à Ginny et Harry, et ce que Luna lui avait conseillé de faire. Cette dernière avait sorti un cornet acoustique alambiqué qu'elle avait collé à l'envers contre son oreille tout en marchant. Aucun de ses trois amis n'avait la moindre idée de ce à quoi pouvait lui servir l'étrange instrument, mais la naturaliste paraissait bien trop concentrée sur sa tâche pour qu'ils se risquent à l'interroger.

Le Chemin de Traverse était à l'image du Chaudron Baveur : une foule de sorcières, de sorciers, d'elfes de maisons et de gobelins flânait d'une boutique à l'autre, la bourse plus ou moins pleine. Les robes vertes et violettes tourbillonnaient sur les pavés dans une atmosphère légère et les jeunes sorciers s'extasiaient devant le dernier modèle d'Eclair de Feu exposé dans la vitrine du Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch : l'Eclair de Feu extrême. Des vendeurs à la sauvette hurlaient les prix en Gallions, Mornilles ou Noises de leur marchandise quelque peu louche, de vénérables sorcières parlementaient devant Fleury et Bott, tandis que d'autres se réjouissaient de la baisse des prix des ingrédients de potions nécessaires à la réalisation de la Pimentine.

Au numéro 93, des étincelles de couleurs jaillissaient de la devanture orange vif du magasin Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, tenu par George.

La Ménagerie magique où Harry et Ginny avaient décidé d'accompagner leurs amies n'était pas beaucoup plus tranquille. Les divers piaillements, miaulements, sifflements et autres bruits d'animaux couvraient les rumeurs de l'extérieur et il faisait aussi chaud dans l'échoppe, pourtant à l'ombre d'épais murs de pierre, que dans la rue sous le soleil tapant.

— Ginny fronça le nez face à la forte odeur qui ne l'empêcha cependant pas de venir souffler doucement sur la fourrure de jeunes boursouflets qui suaient à grosses gouttes dans leur panier, leur offrant ainsi un courant d'air salvateur.

— Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ? lança une voix rauque depuis un recoin sombre de la boutique, derrière le comptoir.

Plissant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir la propriétaire de la voix dans la pénombre, Hermione répondit :

— Bonjour ! J'ai un souci avec mon mi-Fléreur. Il ne va pas bien du tout. Je l'ai acheté ici il y a dix-sept ans, peut-être vous en souvenez-vous, il s'appelle Pattenrond. Luna m'a conseillée de revenir vous voir pour savoir s'il y avait quelque chose à faire.

Une sorcière ridée par les années s'avança et demanda d'une voix ferme à examiner Pattenrond après avoir salué Luna. Celle-ci lui répondit avec un temps de retard, trop occupée à observer les cabotins dans leur cage.

— Il est au bout du rouleau, confirma la sorcière après l'avoir regardé à travers ses épaisses lunettes noires. Je me souviens de lui, il était resté une éternité ici avant que vous ne l'achetiez. Je suis vraiment surprise qu'il soit encore vivant. Les Fléreurs ont une espérance de vie d'une bonne trentaine d'années, mais un croisé vit rarement plus de vingt-cinq ans. Si je ne m'abuse, Pattenrond doit avoir trente ans. C'est exceptionnellement long.

— Je n'ai jamais su quel âge il avait… Je ne le pensais pas aussi âgé que moi !

— Je l'avais vendu une première fois à un très jeune couple, alors qu'il était encore chaton, c'était le dernier qu'il me restait d'une portée. C'est la jeune femme qui l'avait d'emblée baptisé Pattenrond, à cause de ses pattes arquées. Elle semblait s'être vraiment prise d'affection pour lui. Mais un an plus tard, je l'ai trouvé devant la porte de la boutique en train de miauler. Je n'ai jamais revu le jeune couple. Ils ont dû l'abandonner et il a décidé de revenir ici. C'est un chat très intelligent mais il a toujours eu un sale caractère, pas vrai ? Je l'ai eu de nouveau sur les bras presque douze ans avant que vous ne l'emmeniez.

— Oh… Pauvre Pattenrond…, fit Luna. C'était pendant la guerre n'est-ce pas ? Il est peut-être arrivé malheur à ces deux sorciers.

— Eh bien…, la sorcière réfléchit un instant, tentant de faire remonter ses souvenirs. Vous-Savez-Qui était tombé quelques jours avant que Pattenrond ne revienne, cela me revient maintenant !

Luna et Hermione échangèrent un regard, comme si quelque chose filait entre leurs doigts sans qu'elles ne parviennent à saisir quoi. Sous les caresses répétées d'Hermione, le vieux Pattenrond ronronna sourdement, allongé sur le vieux comptoir en bois, les yeux fixés avec envie sur les cabotins qui cabriolaient dans leur cage.

— N'y a-t-il vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour le soulager de ses douleurs pour ses derniers jours ? demanda tristement Hermione.

— Hum, grommela la vieille sorcière en fouillant un instant sous son comptoir. Je n'ai malheureusement plus de Chatconfortant, le seul tonique pour félin qui marche sur les hybrides. Je vais en commander, revenez donc dans le courant de la semaine !

Elle trempa une plume dans un encrier et griffonna sur un pense-bête en marmonnant :

— Le temps que j'en commande à Mrs Figg…

Harry (qui jusque-là écoutait distraitement la conversation en regardant d'un air songeur, aux côtés de Ginny, les hiboux présents dans la boutique) se tourna vers la sorcière :

— Vous venez de mentionner Mrs Figg ?

— Vous la connaissez ? demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux plutôt que de répondre.

— Nous étions voisins lorsque j'étais enfant, elle m'a aidé quand j'en ai eu besoin. Je passe la voir de temps en temps. Comment la connaissez-vous ?

La sorcière se détendit et expliqua d'un ton confidentiel après les avoir tous les quatre jaugés du regard :

— Vous savez, ce n'est pas facile de s'en sortir quand on est cracmol. Arabella est la cousine de mon mari. Alors, un jour, je lui ai conseillé d'élever des mi-Fléreurs, puisqu'elle aime les chats et que les hybrides ne sont pas soumis à la même réglementation que les Fléreurs pur-sang. Je lui ai acheté plusieurs portées pour la boutique, mais depuis qu'elle s'est cassé la jambe il y a quelques années, elle a décidé d'arrêter. Pattenrond est issu d'une des premières portées qu'elle m'a vendues. Aujourd'hui, elle ne s'occupe plus que de préparer les toniques pour animaux que je lui demande comme le Chatconfortant ou le Ratconfortant que je vends toujours régulièrement. Ça lui donne un complément pour sa toute petite retraite moldue, et si je n'ai pas honte de ce que je fais pour elle, elle pourrait en pâtir si cela s'ébruitait. Aussi, j'espère que vous saurez garder ça pour vous.

—Votre secret est bien gardé avec nous, Imelda, assura Luna.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mrs Figg semblait avoir eu une telle collection de chats dans son album photo, fit Harry d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

Les après-midi passés à regarder les photos des chats de Mrs-Figg en mangeant des gâteaux secs périmés depuis des lustres, assis sur un canapé miteux, lui revinrent en mémoire.

— Pensez-vous que nous puissions aller nous procurer du Chatconfortant directement chez Mrs Figg ? demanda Harry. Si Pattenrond est si mal en point que vous le dites, Hermione va en avoir besoin rapidement.

— Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle en ait encore en stock, mais vous pouvez toujours aller lui en demander, répondit à contrecœur la sorcière.

Elle se voyait déjà perdre la commission sur un flacon de Chatconfortant, ce qu'Harry remarqua de son œil d'Auror averti. Aussi, pour la remercier, il décida d'acheter sa chouette dans la boutique de la vieille sorcière plutôt qu'au Royaume du hibou. Tandis qu'Hermione faisait rentrer Pattenrond dans son panier et que Luna s'enquérait de l'état du stock de crabes de feu auprès d'Imelda, il se retourna pour aviser Ginny de sa décision.

La rousse avait d'ores et déjà jeté son dévolu sur une toute jeune chouette rousse aux yeux verts.

— Regarde, on dirait notre Lily ! lui fit remarquer sa femme.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison ! rit-il avec elle.

— Lily…, répéta alors la vieille sorcière à lunettes, assez fort pour que sa voix porte par-dessus les piaillements et les couinements en tout genre jusqu'aux oreilles des Potter.

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers la gérante dont le regard s'éclaira soudain.

— Lily, dit-elle une nouvelle fois avant de s'expliquer : ça me revient maintenant, faut dire que ça commence à remonter cette affaire. Lily était le prénom de la première maîtresse de Pattenrond ! Elle était presque aussi rousse que vous (elle pointa Ginny de son doigt fripé), et son mari vous ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup (elle désigna cette fois Harry). Pour ça que je m'en souviens maintenant. Vous êtes de la même famille ?

Luna, stoppée dans son babillage, se fit la remarque personnelle que cela expliquait bien des choses.

Les autres restèrent muets de stupéfaction, laissant l'espace sonore se remplir tout à fait des sons produits par les animaux, puis Hermione s'exclama :

— Harry, tu te souviens de la lettre de ta mère adressée à Sirius que tu avais trouvée Square Grimmaurd ? Le chat qui y était mentionné, tu sais, celui que tu avais failli renverser bébé, avec ton balai-jouet : c'était Pattenrond !

* * *

Salut à toi, lecteur ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ta lecture ! Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre du concours de fanfiction 2016 organisé par Short Edition, si tu veux la soutenir, tu peux venir voter pour elle jusqu'au 18 juillet, voire jusqu'au 31 juillet si cette fanfic est qualifiée pour la finale ^^ Il suffit pour cela d'aller sur mon profil auteur et de cliquer sur le lien que j'y ai mis ;)  
Et sinon n'hésite pas à laisser une 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
